Sweet Home
by OwariSekaiKara
Summary: Mengikuti kisah naruto yang terkenal sebagai berandal di Kuoh. Cinta, humor, kesedihan dan seluruh peristiwa dalam kehidupan Naruto


**Sweet Home**

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya

Rating : T

(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)

Warning :

Mungkin aneh, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC

"blablabla" perkataan

'blablabla' batin

 **"blablabal"** suara suara

.

.

Chapter 1

Pernahkah kalian melihat pembulian?, di tv, di berita, menyaksikannya langsung atau mengalaminya?, atau mungkin kalian adalah si pembully itu...

Pembulian adalah penggunaan kekerasan, ancaman, atau paksaan untuk menyalahgunakan atau mengintimidasi orang lain. Perilaku yang dapat menjadi suatu kebiasaan dan melibatkan ketidakseimbangan kekuasaan sosial atau fisik.

Di sebuah atap sekolah yang sepi, terlihat seorang gadis pendek berkacamata yang dikerubungi oleh tiga orang gadis yang tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang untuk bawa uang Sona!" Seorang gading mencengkram leher orang yang dipanggil Sona itu. "M-maaf Anko, aku tidak punya uang lagi, k-kau sudah mengambilnya kemarin-" Sona menjawab dengan suara bergetar dan ketakutan.

"Memangnya aku peduli..., hoo sepertinya aku kurang keras padamu Sona"

 **"brukk"**

Anko mendorong Sona ke pagar besi yang ada di atap sekolah ini. "arh" Sona menggeram kecil karena terkejut.

"Benar Anko kita hajar saja dia, sepertinya dia sudah mulai kurang ajar" Teman-teman Anko mendukungnya senang.

"Ikat dia, kita akan sedikit bermain dengannya" Sona mencoba melawan, tapi akhirnya Sona hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Anko dan dua teman gadisnya.

Baru satu minggu Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Sona adalah siswi yang kurang beruntung, karena sifatnya yang pendiam dia menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para pembully itu.

 **"Cklek"**

Pintu di atap sekolah terbuka menampilkan sorang siswa laki-laki berambut kuning panjang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan, dia berpakaian berantakan dengan kesan yang liar.

Siswa itu melihat dan menuju ke arah gadis gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Ini tempatku, cepat menyingkir dari sini" Siswa itu menyuruh gadis gadis itu pergi.

Seakan tidak terima Anko membalas ucapan Siswa itu."Memangnya siap kau, ini tempat umum dan kami yang duluan disini, jadi kau yang seharusnya perg-"

Belum selesai berucap teman Anko membekap mulut Anko lalu berucap dengan pelan. 'Ssh, Sebaiknya kita pergi Anko, apa kau tidak tau, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang sangat ditakuti di Kuoh ini'

"apa" Anko terkejut mendengar penjelasan temannya lalu menoleh kearah Siswa berambut kuning itu "M-maafkan kami Naruto-senpai, kami murid baru disini, kami tidak tau kalau ini tempatmu, kami akan segera pergi" Anko dan teman temannya bergegas pergi atap sekolah, dia meninggalkan Sona begitu saja.

Naruto berbaring di kursi panjang yang ada tanpa mempedulikan Sona yang masih diam terikat di dekatnya "A-ano senpai, bisa tolong lepaskan ikatan ini, kumohon"

Merasa tidak dipedulikan Sona mencoba sekali lagi "Ano-"

"Iya iya cerewet" Naruto membuka ikatan itu.

"terima kasih senpai-" belum selesai Sona bicara Naruto memotong ucapan Sona "Sekarang, sekarang belikan aku 3 roti yakisoba dan jangan lupa minumnya, cepat"

Sona diam mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dia lakukan hingga mendapat nadib yang sial terus. Baru beberapa hari masuk sekolah dia sudah menjadi sasaran bully teman sekelasnya, dan sekarang dia sepertinya juga akan dibully oleh seniornya Uzumaki Naruto. dari rumor yang dia dengar dari murid murid, Naruto adalah preman di kuoh akademi ini yang sangat ditakuti.

"hoei megane-chan, cepat beli sana" Naruto menyadarkan Sona dari lamunannya. "T-tapi senpai, aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi" Sona merasa hari ini dia sangat sial, dia hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

"Ambil ini" Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sona, "Hai, Senpai" Mengambil uang dan pergi ke kantin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sona kembali ke atap sambil membawa bungkusan berisi roti yakisoba

"Ini roti yakisoba mu Senpai. Aku harus ke kelas dulu, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi" Katanya sambil bergegas pergi

"Tunggu dulu, temani aku menghabiskan rotiku" aku menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Tangannya terasa kecil untuk anak SMA, badannya juga mungil, hehehe dan juga sifatnya yang lucu membuatku ingin terus menggodanya.

"T-tapi Senpai sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Hmm, sepertinya aku harus sedikit menakutinya, begini begini aku ini terkenal srbagai berandal di Kuoh ini, tapi sebenarnya aku ini nggak nakal nakal amat.

"Hee, jadi tidak mau ya.., apa sebaiknya aku mengikatmu saja ya, aku juga sudah lama tidak menyiksa orang" Aku sedikit menyeringai dan, Hahahaha lihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Are.. sepertinya dia benar-benar takut. "J-jangan Senpai, aku akan menurut" Dia berucap sedikit gagap.

"Hehe, bagus" Melihatnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda, akau tidak akan menyakitimu kok"

Dia menoleh kearahku "Be-benarkah?"

"Mungkin" jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya pelan "Adwu swenpwai ini swakwit" Dia memang sangat menggemaskan

"Makanya, duduk saja disini dengan tenang" Kataku sambil memakan rotiku, dia duduk disampingku sambil memegangi bajunya, sepertinya dia gugup. Bel tanda masuk pun telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu,

yaahh, bolos sekali sekali tidak papa kan.

"hm, Namamu?" Aku terus memakan roti ku.

"Sona Sitri" Kata nya dengan halus, hm jadi namanya Sona, nama yang bagus,

"Jadi, Sona apa ka-"

 **"kruyukk"** Kami berdua terdiam mendengar suara perut Sona yang keroncongan, mukanya sedikit merah karena malu.

Aku membuka yakisoba ku satu lagi dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya."ummpp" Dia sedikit terkejut. "Kau berhutang 1 yakisoba padaku"

"Aku tidak lapa-" **"kruyuk** **"**

 **"blush"** ,

"Hmp" Aku menahan tawaku melihat tingkahnya yang lucu, Sona bergeser sedikit menjauh dan memalingkan mukanya

"Yasudah, sini kumakan" Aku mencoba menggodanya, kuambil yakisobanya yang sudah tergigit, karena aku jejalkan ke mulutnya tadi.

"Jangann" Sona mengambil lagi yakisobanya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Kau bilang tidak lapar, lihat kau memakannya dengan lahap"

"Uhuk-uhuk, dari pagi uhuk uhuk aku-hmp" Aku menjejalkan jus jeruk yang dibelinya tadi "minum ini" Dan Sona meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang, entah kenapa aku senang sekali menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulutnya_o.

"Terimakasih Senpai, umm boleh aku pergi sekarang?, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi" Ahh benar juga, aku juga harus pulang cepat. Ayahku ingin mengenalkanku pada ibu baruku.

"Iya, pergi sana" aku menyuruhnya pergi. dia berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan atap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rok belakangmu nyangkut di ikat pinggangmu, dan aku melihat beruang imut disana

"ehh, KYAA, Kau mesum senpai" Dia membenarkan roknya dan berlari menjauh.

Hahaha dia sangat ceroboh...

"Sona Sitri ya, hmp dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu ya?, Sitrii.

Ah sudahlah" Akupun bergegas pulang.

Kau tau aku ini adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, ayahku itu sangat terkenal dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang sangat terkenal di Jepang.

Yahh, aku bukan anak kandung sih, aku hanya anak angkat dari paaangan Minato dan Kushina. Meskipun begitu aku sangat dekat dengan ayah dan ibuku, apalagi ayahku kami sangat akrab. Hanya kakakku saja yang tidak ramah padaku, entahlah sepertinya dia membenciku.

Satu tahun yang lalu ayah dan ibu bercerai karena suatu alasan. Ibu membawa kakakku, sedangkan aku ikut dengan ayahku.

Aku heran dengan ayahku, meskipun dia _lumayan_ kaya, tapi dia tidak mau menyawa pembantu rumah tangga, katanya itu merepotkan..". Bukannya menyewa pembantu itu malah lebih mudah ya.. Ah sudahlah pikiran orang dewasa memang susah dipahami.

 **Skip Time, Rumah Naruto. 19:23**

Kamarku ada di lantai dua rumah ini, sekarang ini aku sedang menunggu ayah dan ibu baruku, sambil bermain game.

Ayahku bilang ibu baruku sangat baik, dia juga menceritakan bahwa ibuku juga mempunyai dua anak perempuan yang nantinya akan menjadi adikku, Hahh semoga saja mereka tidak merepotkan.

"HOOII, wahai penunggu lantai atas cepat turun, ibu dan adik adik mu sudah datang"

'Dasar bodoh, jangan membuatku ilfeel di depan ibu dan adik baruku sialan' Teriakku dalam hati, "Iya iya tunggu sebentar" Aku keluar kamar dan melihat dari balik tangga.

"Are bukankan itu.. Sona" Aku sedikit terkejut, ternyata dia orang yang akan menjadi adikku, yahh bagus juga punya adik yang imut, hehehe.

Sona melihatku dari kejauhan, spertinya dia terkejut melihatku ada disini,

"Naruto, dia adalah ibumu yang sering ayah ceritakan, namanya Shuri, Shuri Sitri" ayahku mengenalkanku pada ibu baruku.

"Salam kenal, Shuri-san-"

"Ara, Naruto-kun mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku ibu, karena bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menjadi ibumu, okkey" Dia berkata dengan srnyum yang ramah.

"Hai, I-ibu" Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu

"Dan mereka ini adalah Serafal dan Sona, mereka akan menjadi adikmu Natuto-kun" Merangkul Sona dan Serafal lalu melanjutkan. "Hora Sona, serafal, kalian juga harus terbiasa memanggil Naruto-kun Kakak"

"Salam kenal Naruto..-Nii," Serafal sediki ragu. "Salam kenal serafal" balasku dengan halus.

"Jaga adik adikmu Naruto, Ayah dan Ibu Akan pergi berlibur untuk satu minggu kedepan"

"Are bukankah baru saja sampai kenapa pergi lagi?" Aku bertanya dengan heran. "Kami salah pesan tiket Naruto-Kun, sebenarnya kami mau pergi minggu malam, tapi kami salah memesan" ibuku menjawab pertanyaanku

"Oh, baiklah kalu begitu hati hati ayah, I-ibu" ucapku. "Kalian juga, jaga diri baik baik" kata ibuku dengan lembut.

"Hai" Ucap kami serempak, dan mereka pun pergi menaiki mobilnya

"Hora Sona, kau juga sapa kakakmu" Serafal menegur Sona. Sepertinya dia kakaknya Sona.

Sona masih diam.

"Kami sudah saling kenal Serafal. Benarkan Sona" Aku mencoba mengajak Sona bicara.

 **"blush"** Sona malah memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. 'Are kenapa dia'

 **Naruto POV End**

"Be-benar, Naruto..-Nii memaksaku membolos tadi, dia juga mengintip kuma-san milikku" Sona berkata dengan polos

 **"Dong"** Naruto terbengong dengan muka

blo on, 'Hoi hoi dari sekian kejadian kenapa yang itu Sona' protes naruto dalam hati.

"APAAA!," Serafal terkejut dan melotot ke arah Naruto, "He, begitu ya, jadi dia orang mesum" Serafal berkata dengan senyum yang manis, tapi itu justru membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri

"Bu-bukan begitu Serafal, ini hanya salah paham. Benarkan Sona?" Elak naruto, Sona justru memalingkan wajahnya. ..."

"KEMARI KAU MESUMMM" Serafal berlari mengejar Naruto dengan membawa pedang kayu, yg entah didapat dari mana.

"Tu-tunggu" Naruto berlari menjauh

"GYAAA"

" **Gedebruk,brakgrubyak,klontang"**

"ITTAAAIII" teriakan Naruto yang terdengar sangat kesakitan.

 **Minggu Pagi. 07:01**

Terlihat Sona dan Serafar berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruangan bertuliskan Naruto di pintunya dan...

 **"Brak"** pintu didobrak paksa oleh Serafal

"Cepat bangun orang mesum, ce-" Dibalik pintu terlihat naruto yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi bawahannya.

 **"blush"**

 **"BLAMM"**

Serafal menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mesum" Naruto berkata datar. "diam" Serafal dan Sona berkata serempak dengan muka yang merah. "Kalian tunggu dirumah aku akan membeli Sarapan" Kata Naruto

"Kenapa tidak masak saja" Sona berkata pelan. "Bahan makanan sudah habis kemarin Sonaa, jadi sementara kita terpaksa beli. Aku pergi"

 **"cklek"** Naruto membuak pintu rumahnya

dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan bodi yang bagus, dalam posisi mengintip.

"... Kau sedang apa Hinata?," Naruto bertanya pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu. Hinta berdiri seakan tidak terjadi apa apa "Aku meminta pertanggung jawabanmu!"

 **"dong"** Naruto terdiam dengan mulut menganga, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

 **"grep"** Naruto memegang kerah Hinata "Apa maksudmu Hinata?, Hei disini ada adik adik ku, jadi jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang salah paham"

"ahn tunggu Naruto jangan lakukan disini Ahn dame ahn" Hinata malah mendesah seakan ingin membuat salah paham.

..." Serafal dan Sona melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan

 **"duagh duagh"** "ITTAAAI, hei hei aku hanya bercanda Naruto" Hinata berteriak kesakitan, dijitak oleh Naruto

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari kakakmu, dia ingin kau menemuinya di gang sebelah... Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap dirumah Naruto, kakakmu sepertinya mau memukulimu lagi-"

"Aku pergi" Naruto pergi dengan terburu buru

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

Read and Review

Hai, para reader dan senpai senpai ku sekalian, Salam kenal saya author baru di sini , Yahh nggak baru sih , karena akun saya yang lama lupa passwordnya jadi buat lagi deh^_^. Hehehe

Tolong reviewnya ya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika pembaca dan senpai senpai sekalian memberikan saran dan masukan pada saya.

Terimakasih ^_^


End file.
